Nora Fatehi
|hometown = Quebec City, Canada |occupation = Actress & Dancer |knownfor = Acting in Bahubali. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 9 |Year = 2015 |TimesNominated = 1 |NominationsReceived = 1 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 12th |Days = 83 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = Norafatehi |InstagramUserName = norafatehi }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss 9 (Hindi). She appeared in many Bollywood films. Biography Nora Fatehi was born on 6th February 1992 in Canada and is the daughter of Moroccan parents. Her mother is a third-generation Indian. She is very fluent in English, Hindi, Arabic, and French. Nora has a younger brother name, Omar Fatehi. It was her childhood dream of being an actress and for this reason, she had come to Mumbai. Nora Fatehi is a very good versatile dancer and wasn’t trained by any professionals just by watching videos on the internet she mastered various dancing forms. She learned dancing at home by practicing and can choreograph in different forms of dances. Other than dancing she can also perform her acrobatics while being trained in mixed martial arts. Career Fatehi began her career by appearing in a Bollywood film Roar: Tigers of the Sundarbans. After that she was signed for an item number in Puri Jagannath's Telugu film Temper, marking her debut in Telugu.dances like a dream: Nora Fatehi" She has also done a special appearance with Emraan Hashmi and Gurmeet Chaudhary in the film Mr. X directed by Vikram Bhatt and produced by Mahesh Bhatt. Later Fatehi appeared in item numbers for movies such as Baahubali: The Beginning and Kick 2. In late June 2015, she signed a Telugu film Sher. In late August 2015, she signed a Telugu film Loafer which is directed by Puri Jagannadh starring opposite Varun Tej.Fathehi in a special number in Loafer" In late November 2015 she signed a film Oopiri.Fatehi's item song will add a desi tadka to the Intouchables remake" In December 2015, Fatehi entered the Bigg Boss house which was in its ninth season as a wild card entrant. She spent 3 weeks inside the house until she got evicted in the 12th week (Day 83). She was also contestant on Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa in 2016. Player History - Bigg Boss 9 (Hindi) Nominations History Trivia Post Bigg Boss, Nora was seen in the song Rock Tha Party for the film Rocky Hansome. She particapted in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 9 in 2016. She starred in My Birthday Song. in which she is playing lead actress opposite Sanjay Suri."My Birthday Song Movie Wiki Cast Crew Story Poster Trailer" She later was seen in films Satyamev Jayate and Stree for songs Dilbar & Kamariya''. In February 2019, she signed a contract with the record label T-Series as an exclusive artist, and will feature on their upcoming films, music videos, web series, and web movies. In August 2019, Fatehi featured in the song 'O Saki Saki' (a recreated version of the same titled song in the 2004 film Musafir) in the film Batla House. References Category:1992 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 9 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:International Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Dancers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:12th Place